


X 终章

by MickeyTown



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	X 终章

好痛。  
手，脚，躯干。从里到外，全身都在痛着。  
身体因疼痛不由自主地蜷缩起来。  
冰冷的雨水从天上倾泻而下，像是要把我身上最后的温度也吞噬殆尽。  
双眼就这么直直的看着破败的地面。

眼角的余光没有再发现任何的光影变化，耳朵听到的也只有连绵的雨声。  
自己大概是战场上唯一的活人了吧。  
这就是自己的结局吗。  
一个人，  
死去。

这么想着。  
心里充满了害怕，孤单，还有不甘。

这就是那只黑猫所说的“负面情绪”吧。  
是什么让自己走到了这一步呢。  
已经没多余的力气去想了。  
就连键刃也要从手里滑落。

然后，我的眼睛闭上了。

 

不知道过了多久，我睁开眼。  
接着视野里出现了一个不自然的影子。  
我意识到有什么东西在我背后。

为了知晓那是什么，我转过身去。  
然后那东西跳到了我的身上。

我呆呆的看着那个东西。  
好熟悉。

 

是Chirithy。  
在大脑了解这一消息后，一股热流席卷了我的身体。  
是Chirithy啊。  
好开心。  
虽然身上的疼痛因此增加了，但还是好开心。

伸出手抚摸着Chirithy的头。  
它趴下来，我就用脸蹭蹭毛茸茸的它。

然后雨停了，有蓝色的光芒从天上照下来。  
那颗心的光，照亮了整个战场。  
温暖的光，把我浑身的疼痛都驱散了。  
啊啊，那就是——

 

我注意到有人从战场的另一边走来。  
那么耀眼，仿佛身披光芒的女武神一样。

“Skuld……”  
她走到我身边跪下，对我微笑，喊我的名字。

最后是Ephemer。  
就像是理所当然的，他走进了我的视野，来到我身边。

Ephemer，你终于来了。

蒲公英漫天飞舞。

啊啊，大家都来了。  
太好了。  
真的太好了。

泪水盈满了眼眶。

 

对不起

“没有遵守约定……”

在最后的最后

“终于见到你了。”

让我再稍稍埋怨一下吧

“来得太慢了……”

并不是因为有什么不满

“啊啊，抱歉。”

而是想要依赖你，稍微撒撒娇那样

“一起走吧。”

我的朋友

 

眼泪终于流下来了。

我用尽最后的力气，握住他的手。

 

【End】

爆发了大火「键刃战争」的土地上，无数的火星「心」在空中飘荡，零零散散，转瞬即逝。

最后大火熄灭，只留下了一地的灰烬「键刃」。


End file.
